


Unlaid Ghosts

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to remind himself who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlaid Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burn

He keeps the old photograph in his right breast pocket; its edges are stained, dog-eared from too much handling, but Sarah's smile remains bright. Too bright. He has to look away from that smile, lest it blind him. Joel dares not look at his phantom-self, the man who bled as his daughter bled, grew cold in the ground as he did. Mostly, though, he can't look at her. Sarah. He can't look, because she is so much like Ellie, too much, blurring the lines. He has to remind himself of who she is. Not his daughter. He burns the picture.


End file.
